


Offstage

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [2]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Daniel, Bottom!Kang Daniel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Top!Ong Seongwu
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขานึกออกแล้วว่าอยากทำอะไร ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในอารมณ์ที่อยากจะทำตัวไม่ดี





	1. Chapter 1

เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนเหมือนคาราเมล เปลือกตาแต้มสีช็อคโกแลต กลีบปากอิ่มแดงจัดเหมือนผลเบอร์รี่สุกงอม ผิวกายขาวจัดตัดกับสูทสีเข้มที่ถูกปลดกระดุมลึกลงไปให้เห็นถึงสันอก ทั้งหมดนั่นของแดเนียลทำให้ซองอูแทบคลั่ง และทันทีที่มีโอกาสอยู่กันในที่ลับตาเพียงลำพัง ทุกความรู้สึกที่กดเก็บเอาไว้ก็ล้นทะลักพรั่งพรูออกมาพร้อมกับที่มือทั้งสองป่ายปัดไปทั่วร่างกายที่ยังมีเสื้อผ้าอยู่ครบของชายอีกคน เสียงเดียวที่ซองอูได้ยินในตอนนี้คือเสียงครางเรียกชื่อของเขาจากปากแดเนียล

ซองอูอยากจะกัดกินอยากจะฝากรอยทิ้งไว้บนทุกตารางเซนติเมตรของผู้ชายคนนี้ เขาอยากจะประกาศให้ทุกคนรู้ว่าร่างกายอันสุดจะเซ็กซี่และเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยเสน่ห์ที่ทุกคนมองอยู่นี่เป็นของเขา และของเขาเพียงคนเดียว ไม่มีใครหน้าไหนมีสิทธิได้แตะได้ต้องอีก แต่เพราะข้อจำกัดหลายอย่าง หนึ่งคือไม่มีเจลหล่อลื่น เขาไม่สามารถสอดใส่เข้าไปในตัวของแดเนียลโดยไม่มีอะไรช่วยไม่ได้เพราะนั่นมันจะทำให้เราเจ็บทั้งสองฝ่าย ก็แดเนียลน่ะแน่นจะตาย ขนาดเตรียมตัวแล้วก็ยังต้องระวังเลย สองคือยังต้องถ่ายรายการ ถ้าฝากรอยเอาไว้มันมีความเสี่ยงที่จะถูกเห็น ด้วยเหตุผลประมาณนั้นทำให้เขาทำอย่างที่ต้องการไปเสียทุกเรื่องไม่ได้ ซองอูต้องเลือกแค่บางอย่าง

 

“พี่—พี่ซองอู มีคนมา” แดเนียลที่แนบหน้าผากติดไหล่เขาอยู่เอ่ยเสียงแผ่ว มุมปากของซองอูกระตุกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินอย่างนั้น เขานึกออกแล้วว่าอยากทำอะไร ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในอารมณ์ที่อยากจะทำตัวไม่ดี

เสียงฝีเท้าของใครสักคนที่เขาไม่สนใจเดินเข้ามาใกล้  
แดนเกร็งไปหมดตอนที่เขาเกี่ยวกระดุมกางเกงให้หลุดตามด้วยปลดซิปลง ร่างหนาสั่นน้อย ๆ แต่ก็ไม่มีทีท่าขัดขืนแต่อย่างใด กลับกัน วงแขนแกร่งนั้นกลับกอดเขา กอดให้เข้าไปชิดยิ่งกว่าเก่าจนรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นเป่ารดลำคอ ซองอูไต่นิ้วจากบนเนินอก เรื่อยลงมาถึงหน้าท้อง ลากเล็บขูดตามร่องกล้ามแล้วหัวเราะเบา ๆ เมื่อแดเนียลส่งเสียงงอแงเหมือนลูกแมว

มีเสียงน้ำไหลจากก็อก  
ซองอูเอียงใบหน้าเล็กน้อย กดจูบที่ข้างแก้มของคนอายุน้อยกว่า ก่อนเขาจะใช้ทั้งฝ่ามือวางทาบส่วนอ่อนไหวที่ค่อย ๆ ตื่นตัวขึ้นมาตอบรับ เขาสัมผัสมันอย่างใจเย็น ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าซองอูเป็นคนอ่อนโยน แต่เพราะเขาเป็นคนที่รู้ว่าการทำแบบนี้จะทำให้แดเนียลเสียสติต่างหาก

ถือซะว่าเป็นการเอาคืนที่ทำให้เขาแทบตายหลังจากรับชมสเตจยอรอจวอก็แล้วกัน

 

“พ-พี่ซองอู...เดี๋ยว-...ข้างนอก...ได้ยิน...” แต่ละถ้อยคำของแดเนียลเคล้ามาด้วยเสียงหอบ ซองอูหยุดมือ ดันร่างของอีกคนออกเล็กน้อย ใช้มืออีกข้างเชยคางแดเนียลให้มองตนเอง นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนาเจือผสมกับความหวาดหวั่น ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่นเป็นเส้นตรง แดเนียลในตอนนี้แสดงสีหน้าแบบเดียวกับตอนที่เราทำเรื่องทำนองนี้ด้วยกันครั้งแรกออกมา น่ารัก น่ารัก น่ารัก ซองอูกดจูบบนมุมปากจนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายเผยออ้าเชิญชวนให้เขาเข้าไปสำรวจ เรียวลิ้นพันเกี่ยวราวกับเกลียวเชือกอยู่ข้างใน จนเมื่ออากาศหายใจเริ่มร่อยหรอ ซองอูก็ถอนจูบ ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยแก้มเนียนที่เรื่อสีเข้ม

“ใครจะได้ยิน? ถ้านายไม่ร้องก็จะไม่มีใครได้ยินหรอกเนียล” เขาตอบเสียงเบาทว่าแน่นหนัก แดเนียลผงกศีรษะด้วยความจำยอมก่อนจะเอนตัวเข้าหาพร้อมกับยกแขนคล้องคอเขาอีกครั้ง ริมฝีปากอุ่มเฉียดผ่านแก้ม เลื่อนลงไปถึงจุดที่ไหล่และคอของเขาเชื่อมต่อกัน แล้วเสียงแหบพร่าก็ดังขึ้นมา

“พี่ทำเร็วขึ้นได้ไหม...นะครับ?”

อ้อน อ้อนด้วยท่าทางน่ารักน่าเอ็นดู ก่อนจะไต่ระดับขึ้นเป็นร้อนแรงเมื่อซองอูยังไม่ให้คำตอบ แดเนียลขยับเอวเป็นจังหวะเนิบช้า มือใหญ่กางวางบนหลังของเขา กดปลายนิ้วลากยาวพร้อมกับที่พร่ำคำขอซ้ำ ๆ

“...นะครับ…อย่าแกล้งผมเลย … ผมยอมพี่ทุกอย่างแล้ว”

 

เสียงน้ำเงียบลงแล้ว เหลือเพียงเสียงหายใจที่บ่งบอกว่าใครคนนั้นข้างนอกยังไม่ไปไหน  
ระหว่างเราสองคนกับโลกทั้งใบ มีเพียงประตูสองบานกั้นกลาง

แดเนียลปิดปากเงียบ ซบไหล่เขาอย่างเดิม และเหมือนจะเผลอหยุดหายใจไปครู่หนึ่งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคนข้างนอกเดินมาใกล้ ซองอูยืนนิ่ง มีแต่นิ้วโป้งในมือซ้ายของเขาที่เคลื่อนไหวอยู่ มันถูวนส่วนปลายแก่นกายขนาดพอดีมือของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า เค้นคลึงเบา ๆ เร่งให้ของเหลวเหนียวใสไหลออกมาอีก ร่างของแดเนียลสั่นนิดหน่อย มือข้างที่ไม่ได้สวมเฝือกกำเสื้อของซองอูแน่น

 

ไกลออกไป ไกลออกไป  
เสียงรองเท้ากระทบพื้นดังไกลออกไป ตามด้วยเสียงประตูปิด

แดเนียลถอนหายใจ เสียงหายใจที่เหมือนสะอื้นในขณะที่ซองอูหัวเราะเบา ๆ ก้าวขาเดินหน้าเพื่อดันให้แผ่นหลังของแดเนียลติดผนัง ก่อนเขาจะลูบหลังคอเด็กน้อยที่เกาะกอดตนเองไว้แน่น

“ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว” ซองอูบอกอย่างนั้น และย้ำให้อีกฝ่ายแน่ใจอีกครั้งด้วยการกดจูบหนัก ๆ ที่หลังใบหู “ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว”

ซองอูขยับมือเร็วขึ้นตามที่คนรักร้องขอก่อนหน้านี้เป็นการให้รางวัลและปลอบใจ ก่อนเขาจะกลับมาเป็นคนขี้แกล้งอย่างเดิม มือข้างที่ว่างและถูกทิ้งค้างเติ่งไว้ข้างลำตัวเลื่อนเลื้อยเข้าไปใต้เสื้อของแดเนียล สะกิดยอดอกนุ่มให้แข็งชัน แดนหายใจเร็วขึ้นอีกเมื่อถูกกระตุ้นจุดไวต่อความรู้สึกแต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงใดลอดผ่านออกมา และในจังหวะที่เมือกขุ่นทะลักออกมาเปรอะมือของซองอู แดเนียลก็อ้าปากงับบริเวณไหล่ของเขาแล้วกัดเต็มแรง

 

“เจ็บนะเนี่ย” ซองอูพึมพำ นวดไหลไปพลางก้าวถอยออกมามองผลงานของตัวเอง คนตรงหน้าเขายืนหอบ ผมเผ้าปรกหน้าตาไปเสียครึ่ง ขาสั่นนิดหน่อยแต่ยังทรงตัวไหว กลีบปากแดงเจ่อคงเพราะถูกกัดไว้ตลอดช่วงท้ายของกิจกรรม ดูเกือบเรียกได้ว่าหมดสภาพ

แดนก้มหน้างุดระหว่างที่เขามองสำรวจแล้วค่อยจัดการเสื้อผ้าตัวเองให้เข้าที่เมื่อจังหวะหายใจกลับเป็นปกติ ช้อนตาขึ้นมองสองสามครั้ง ดูเหมือนลังเล แต่ท้ายที่สุดก็เอื้อมแขนตรงมาหา จับข้อมือของซองอูไว้แน่น

“ผมขอโทษ” แดเนียลพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ก่อนจะแลบลิ้นเลียเรียวนิ้วของซองอูที่เลอะคราบเหนียวอยู่ด้วยลีลาอย่างที่บอกได้เลยว่าช่ำชอง ซองอูแกล้งดันนิ้วเข้าไปข้างในปาก แต่แล้วแดเนียลก็รับมือด้วยการดูดและใช้ฟันครูดเบา ๆ ก่อนปล่อยออก เล่นเอาจินตนาการเตลิดเปิดเปิงไปไกล แฟนใครวะ ทำไมร้ายขนาดนี้ ซองอูคิด ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายทำความสะอาดต่อโดยไม่กวนอีก แล้วในนาทีถัดมาทุกอย่างก็เรียบร้อย กลับเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติ

ซองอูเปิดประตูออกมาก่อน ข้างนอกไม่มีใคร เขาเปิดก็อกน้ำเพื่อล้างมือ แดเนียลตามมาทีหลัง ยื่นมือมาวักน้ำขึ้นกลั้วปาก บ้วนทิ้งในอ่างข้าง ๆ แล้วหันหลังให้กระจก เอียงตัวมาทางเขา พูดด้วยเสียงที่ดังพอให้ได้ยินกันแค่ระหว่างเรา

“กลับไปแล้วเดี๋ยวผมทำให้นะ”

รอแทบไม่ไหวเลยล่ะ

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> ส่งท้ายก่อนลายาว ๆ อย่างจริงจังเพราะปัญหาสุขภาพจิต ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านครับ


	2. Or nah?

เมื่อตอนที่ก้าวเท้าเข้าห้องพักของตนเอง สิ่งที่ทำให้ซองอูตกใจไม่ใช่การที่แดเนียลนั่งอยู่บนปลายเตียงของเขา แต่เป็นเครื่องแต่งกายที่อีกฝ่ายสวมอยู่ต่างหาก มันคือเสื้อซีทรูสีดำเหมือนกับที่ใส่ไว้ใต้แจ็คเก็ตตอนแสดงเพลงยอรอจวอ ข้างในมีเสื้อกล้ามสีเดียวกันที่คว้านคอลงไปพอสมควรแบบที่แดเนียลชอบใส่แล้วอ้างว่าอากาศร้อนอย่างนั้นอย่างนี้ทั้งที่ในความเป็นจริง เจ้าเด็กร้ายกาจนั่นมีเหตุผลอื่นแอบแฝง

แดเนียลลุกขึ้นเดินมาทางเขาเมื่อหันมาเห็น ทักทายด้วยจูบ บังคับให้เดินถอยหลังไปเรื่อย ๆ แล้วผลักให้ล้มลงบนเตียง ซองอูร้องออกมาเบา ๆ ด้วยความแปลกใจกับความรุนแรงเล็ก ๆ ที่คนรักแสดงออกมาก่อนจะขยับตัวไปนั่งพิงหัวเตียง นัยน์ตาวาววับจับมองคนอายุน้อยกว่าที่คลานเข่าตามขึ้นมาคร่อมกลางลำตัว ท่อนล่างของแดเนียลไม่ได้สวมอะไรมากไปกว่าชั้นในสีเข้มตัดกับผิวขาวจัด ปลายนิ้วปลดกระดุมเสื้อตัวเองเพิ่มจากเดิม ซองอูไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าแดเนียลใส่เสื้อตัวนี้กลับมาได้ยังไง จะว่าเป็นของเจ้าตัวเองก็ไม่น่าจะใช่ หรือถึงจะใช่เขาก็ไม่รู้หรอก ไม่สนด้วย ใครจะยังมีใจไปสนเรื่องหยุมหยิมแบบนั้นกัน

เพราะว่ามืออีกข้างบาดเจ็บ แต่ละขั้นตอนจึงจะใช้เวลาสักหน่อย ซองอูนั่งอยู่เฉย ๆ มองแดเนียลที่ฮัมเพลงยอรอจวอไปพลางปลดกระดุมเสื้อของเขาออก ขี้เล่นอะไรอย่างนี้ แสงสลัวในห้องยิ่งส่งให้ใบหน้านั้นมีเสน่ห์ ผมที่ถูกจัดทรงให้ยุ่งเป็นธรรมชาติอย่างนั้นก็เหมาะ เมคอัปถูกลบไปหมดแล้วแต่ริมฝีปากก็ยังคงไว้ซึ่งสีชมพูเรื่อ ๆ เหมือนพีช แม้นั่นจะไม่ใช่ผลไม้ที่เขาโปรดปรานนัก แต่ซองอูก็รู้สึกอยากจะกัดกินลูกพีชตรงหน้านี้อย่างตะกละตะกลาม

แดเนียลวาดแขนขวามาคล้องคอซองอูไว้เพื่อทรงตัวก่อนจะประกบริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน ขยับร่างกายเบียดชิดเสียดสีกันทำให้อารมณ์เตลิดไปถึงไหนต่อไหน

“พี่อยากได้รึยัง” แดเนียลกระซิบ “อยากให้ผมทำรึยัง … ผมอยากทำแล้วนะ” เสียงต่ำพร่าแตกฟังเร้าอารมณ์ยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนที่เคยได้ยิน

ตอนที่แดนบอกว่าจะทำให้ ว่ากันตรง ๆ เลยนะ ซองอูไม่ได้คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำให้อย่างนี้

ซองอูเลื่อนมือลงไปด้านหลัง กอบจับบั้นท้ายเต็มล้นมือแล้วออกแรงบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดเคลื่อนไหว เขาไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเพื่ออะไร แค่รู้สึกอยากจะถาม

“ทำไมทำแบบนี้”

“ผมอยากทำ พี่จะทำไม?” แดเนียลเอียงคอ เสียงห้วนสั้นฟังดูหาเรื่องและหยาบคายกว่าปกติที่เป็น

“เอาแต่ใจ”

“แล้วยังไง?”

“ทำไมวันนี้ร้ายนัก”

“ใครล่ะแกล้งผมก่อน” ว่าจบก็งับปากไม่ให้ได้เถียงต่อยืดยาว ละเลียดเล็มเหมือนลูกแมว แล้วก็กระซิบข้างหู “ถอดให้ผมหน่อย”

ซองอูทำตามคำสั่งอย่างว่าง่าย เขาคิดว่าเขาควรจะเดินตามทางที่แดเนียลวางไว้ ไม่ควรแกล้ง ไม่ควรขัด … อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ในตอนนี้

แดเนียลไม่ได้เอาเจลหล่อลื่นมาชโลมนิ้วเพื่อเตรียมตัวในทันทีแต่วางมันไว้ในที่ที่หยิบได้สะดวก แล้วก็ไม่ได้หยิบถุงยางมาสวมให้เมื่อถอดกางเกงเขาออกด้วยเช่นกัน เด็กหนุ่มที่ใคร ๆ เล่ากันว่าไร้ประสบการณ์ทรงตัวอยู่บนเข่า บั้นท้ายยกสูง ขณะที่ลำตัวเอนราบลง ริมฝีปากอยู่รอบแท่งเนื้อแข็งขืนของซองอู

ถ้ามีคนมาเห็น ก็คงแปลกใจ  
เล่นทำได้เชี่ยวชาญขนาดนี้ ไม่มีเผลอปล่อยให้ฟันครูดสักครั้ง

ซองอูผิวปากหวือ ส่งมือไปลูบศีรษะคนอายุน้อยกว่า นิ้วพันเกี่ยวเล่นเส้นผมสีอ่อน สายตามองท่อนลำของตัวเองผลุบเข้าออกโพรงปากของแดเนียล ราวสามนาทีอีกฝ่ายก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมา ริมฝีปากเจ่อเล็กน้อย “ส่งเจลให้หน่อยครับ

เมื่อส่งให้แล้วแดเนียลก็ลุกขึ้น ทรงตัวบนเข่า เปิดฝาขวด เทของเหลวใส ๆ ใส่มือซ้ายแล้วเอื้อมมือด้านหลัง ไม่ต้องเห็นก็รู้ว่าแดเนียลกำลังทำอะไร เขายกยิ้ม เอ่ยหยอกตามประสา “พอเหรอ แค่นั้นพอเหรอ” แล้วก็ได้รับสายตาดุ ๆ ตอบ “เงียบไปเลยนะครับ คนนิสัยไม่ดี”

ใครกันแน่ที่นิสัยไม่ดี ซองอูนึกอยากเถียง แต่เมื่อนึกย้อนความแล้วก็พบว่าตัวเขาเองเหมาะกับคำนั้นอยู่ จะยอมให้ครั้งหนึ่งก็ได้

เขาชักรูดอวัยวะที่แข็งตัวเต็มที่จากการมองโชว์ของคนตรงหน้าอย่างช้า ๆ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าหลังจากนี้จะเป็นอย่างไร อาจจะแค่นี้ อาจจะมากกว่านี้ ซองอูนึกคาดเดาเรื่อยเปื่อย แล้วเขาก็หยุดคิดไปเมื่อแดเนียลคลานขึ้นมาอยู่บนตักอีกครั้ง มือกระชากคอเสื้อซองอูเพื่อบดจูบรุนแรง รสคาวเฝื่อนแผ่ซ่านในโพรงปาก เสียงครางของซองอูรอดหลุดออกไปทางช่องว่างระหว่างริมฝีปากของเราสองคนอย่างห้ามไม่ได้เมื่อเขารู้สึกถึงความคับแน่น แดเนียลทิ้งตัวลงรับเขาเข้าไปในร่างอย่างช้า ๆ ไม่ใช่เพราะกลัวเจ็บแต่เพราะอยากจะยั่วกัน ร้าย ทำไมเป็นเด็กที่ร้ายขนาดนี้ เขาคิดขณะที่แดเนียลดูดกลีบปากของเขาพร้อมขยับเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นลงด้วยจังหวะที่ช่างไม่น่าพึงพอใจเอาเสียเลย

ซองอูกัดปากของคนอายุน้อยกว่าเมื่อเริ่มทนไม่ได้ แดเนียลสะดุ้งโหยง ผละออกแล้วยกมือขึ้นบังใบหน้าส่วนล่าง สายตามองคาดโทษเขา

“ถ้าฉันบอกว่าไม่ชอบแบบนี้ นายจะทำยังไง” ซองอูถามเสียงเรียบ แดเนียลดูอึ้งไป สับสน ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่น แต่ก็เป็นแบบนั้นเพียงครู่เดียว ร่างหนาเอนออกห่างจากซองอูก่อนจะถลกเสื้อทั้งสองตัวที่สวมอยู่ขึ้น ถอดมันออกทางศีรษะในทีเดียวแล้วหย่อนมันทิ้งไว้ข้างเตียง

เมื่อหันกลับมามองกันอีกครั้ง แววตาของคนตรงหน้าเขาอ่อนลง ไม่ดื้ออย่างก่อนหน้า ไม่มีความแข็งกร้าวให้เห็นอีกแล้ว

แดเนียลเอียงคอเล็กน้อยในตอนที่ตอบ น้ำเสียงเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความออดอ้อน “ก็คงให้เวลาพี่ทั้งคืนเพื่อสอนผมว่าต้องทำแบบไหนถึงจะถูกใจพี่มั้งครับ?”

 

ให้ตายสิ บทจะเป็นเด็กดีก็ดีได้ขนาดนี้เชียวนะคังแดเนียลน่ะ ใครอดใจไม่ให้รางวัลได้ก็ใจร้ายเกินไปแล้ว

และองซองอูก็ไม่ได้เป็นหนึ่งในคนใจร้ายแบบนั้น

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> 


End file.
